This application claims the priority of German application 101 02 636.6, filed Jan. 20, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a vehicle having at least one fuel tank for holding a fuel for the operation of a vehicle propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,446 A1 discloses a vehicle having a tank for fuel in the form of hydrogen. In this arrangement, a plurality of cylinders is arranged in a housing and filled with a hydrogen-storing medium. In these cylinders hydrogen can be desorbed under the effect of high temperatures and fed to an internal combustion engine. The adsorption and desorption of hydrogen occurs at low pressures. It is possible, however, to carry gaseous hydrogen under high pressures in this vehicle tank.
An object of the invention is to specify a vehicle having a fuel tank, which is suitable for the transport and storage of gaseous hydrogen.
This object is achieved in a vehicle having at least one fuel tank for holding a fuel for the operation of a vehicle propulsion system, wherein one fuel tank is arranged in an area in front of a front axle or behind a rear axle, and wherein structure is provided for executing a controlled deflection movement of said one fuel tank, so that in the event of an impact a movement can be executed shifting said one fuel tank towards a respective adjacent front axle or rear axle.
The advantage of the solution according to the invention resides firstly in the fact that a very compact apparatus is created, and secondly in that it affords the facility for carrying hydrogen in the vehicle at pressures of several hundred bar. A further advantage is that in the event of a crash the tank is protected from the effect of excessive crash energy.
It goes without saying that the aforementioned features and those still to be explained below can be used not only in the particular combination specified, but also in other combinations or individually, without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Further advantages and developments of the invention are set out in the claims and in the description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.